


Ареал приматов

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Romance, Routine, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Кайлу, наверное, и не нужно, чтобы Стэн его спасал, но это нужно самому Стэну.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 9





	Ареал приматов

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесная бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Это безусловный Стэнокайл, но есть намёк на односторонний Кайман (со стороны Картмана, конечно). Также упоминается Стэн Марш/Венди Тестабургер (в прошлом). Что касается Кенни и Баттерса — тут в глазах смотрящего.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9508102).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

Если честно, Стэну порой (постоянно) кажется, что он — единственный нормальный житель Южного Парка. Уж неизвестно, за какие там ниточки судьбы подёргал Иисус, или люди-крабы, или ещё какая бесовщина, но родиться он был вынужден именно здесь — и не просто родиться, но и жить.

— Ты решил, куда будешь документы подавать, милый? — спрашивает мама за завтраком, и слава гамбургерам, что только мама (отец опять с утра пораньше убежал из дома, ужаленный в жопу какой-то очередной озарившей его дичью, а сестре попросту поебать. Пожалуй, теперь их с Шелли обоюдно поебательские отношения близки к идеалу — особенно если вспомнить, что было в детстве).

— Нет, не решил, — раздражённо отзывается Стэн, вяло ковыряясь вилкой в вафле.

— Стэнли, времени не так много, как ты думаешь. Год пролетит гораздо быстрее, чем…

— Да-да, конечно, — обрывает её Стэн.

Он не голоден, поэтому вафли остаются недоеденными. Ну а откуда, чёрт подери, аппетиту-то взяться, если каждый божий день все кому не лень достают его вопросами, куда он планирует поступать? Только то, что он перешёл в хренов выпускной класс, — разве повод?

Но, поскольку о маме он куда реже, чем об остальных, думал на протяжении своей жизни: «Какие же эти взрослые тупые», — он клюёт её в щёку перед тем, как схватить оранжевый школьный рюкзак и втиснуться в джинсовую куртку.

— Увидимся вечером, — говорит он маме на выходе, улыбается и успевает поймать ответную улыбку.

До начала уроков остаётся уже немного (потому что со временем он, увы и ах, опять проебался, поаплодируем же Стэнли Маршу!), однако ехать на автобусе, когда сентябрьское солнце делится остатками тепла, не хочется. Как и слушать по дороге россказни Картмана о том, как вчера он опять подъебал «наивного фуфела» Баттерса, а сейчас будет подъёбывать «сраного жида», «хиппи» и «церковную крысу». «Церковной крысе» Кенни на все приколы жиртреста уже давно, в общем-то, срать, и «хиппи» Стэну было бы срать тоже — если бы не Кайл, который редко когда не огрызался в ответ, тем самым лишь подначивая Картмана.

И Стэн и сегодня был бы рядом с Кайлом, конечно — как и всегда, потому что пообещал, когда в третьем классе тот впервые чуть не умер, что всегда будет его защищать («Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, пока не умру я!»), — если бы тот сам не попросил его об обратном.

— Ты же не всегда будешь рядом, чел, — сказал тогда Кайл и как-то скованно улыбнулся. — Я не дамочка в беде, а ты не можешь вечно защищать меня от Картмана, от Дэвида Блэйна или ещё от какого дерьма. В конце концов, неизвестно, куда после школы занесёт тебя, а куда меня, верно? Так что я должен уметь справляться с хернёй и без тебя.

Именно поэтому Стэн с тех пор позволяет Кайлу разруливать проблемы целиком и полностью самостоятельно (если только сам Кайл не просит об обратном), а себе — прогуливаться в одиночестве под солнцем, и плевать, что на первый урок он опять опоздает. («Именно поэтому я и не хочу думать о поступлении», — вертится на задворках сознания, но Стэн задвигает эту мысль подальше.)

На урок он, естественно, опаздывает, и единственное, что в данной ситуации его огорчает, — это очередной выговор от заменяющего заболевшего географа мистера Маки. Творится вокруг, как всегда, какая-то поебень, так что можно было бы, по сути, вообще не приходить. Список людей, пытающихся вычленить из стандартного набора «Ясненько?» и «П-нятненько, да?» что-то чудом относящееся к географии, ограничивается лишь Венди, Баттерсом и Кайлом.

Стэна так и тянет убрать с лица Кайла напряжённое выражение, разбить его сосредоточенность, перебросив записку с каким-нибудь тупым комментарием — например, о том, как Клайд вчера тискал Бебе на заднем дворе (или, ещё лучше, с вопросом, что Кайлу сегодня снилось), но нужно уважать — если не стремление Кайла получить относительно нормальное образование, то его статус суперлучшего друга так точно. Хотя Стэн и уверен, что с такими-то преподавателями, как тот же… та же? мистер-миссис Гаррисон, нормальное образование в их школе уж точно хрен получишь.

— …отец опять приполз в невменяемом состоянии и просил принять его назад. Как же заебало, — цедит на большой перемене Кенни. — Сколько раз уже мать его вышвыривала? Да вот же хрен там. Говно не тонет, сука.

Баттерс смотрит на Кенни с сочувствием и будто бы ненароком подталкивает к нему свой сэндвич. Стэн усмехается: Баттерс всегда так делает. Знает, что Кенни, по сути, обеспечивает уже сейчас, будучи школьником, мать с сестрой; знает, что тот упахивается и зачастую даже не успевает поесть, и ненавязчиво пытается подкормить. Стэну даже стыдно становится за то, как он сам иногда троллил Баттерса в детстве. Хотя с Картманом в этом плане никто, конечно, не сравнится.

Когда к их столику подходит Кайл, Стэн убирает с занятого стула рюкзак и вновь возвращается к домашнему заданию по истории, которое Венди — не всё ж Кайла терзать — любезно разрешила скатать у себя (как же всё-таки хорошо, что они с Венди расстались друзьями).

— Спасибо, чел, — рассеянно бросает в его сторону Кайл, и Стэну не нужно спрашивать, за что: они занимают друг другу место всегда, так что за это, в общем-то, не стоило и благодарить.

Кенни по-прежнему жалуется Баттерсу на папашу. Картман, чавкая, уминает двойную порцию еды. За столиком напротив сидят Венди и Бебе — наверняка Бебе рассказывает, как хорош Клайд, а Венди, игнорируя фоновый шум, повторяет про себя доклад о приматах для сегодняшнего урока биологии. Кайл раздражённо косится на Картмана, требует, чтобы тот прекратил чавкать, и неровно покрывается красным, когда Картман в ответ шутит про Холокост, — что в сочетании с ярко-рыжими волосами наверняка смотрелось бы комично, не будь Стэн привычен к данному зрелищу (не будь Стэн привычен к Кайлу).

— Картман лезет к тебе, потому что хочет тебя завалить, — сообщает со знанием дела Кенни и похлопывает Кайла по плечу. Стэну же после этого хочется завалить и Картмана, и даже не в меру наблюдательного Кенни — и под завалить подразумевается отнюдь не «трахнуть», а «выбить дерьмо».

На биологии в доклад о приматах он особо не вслушивается, потому что о приматах он знает, кажется, всё. «Повезло тебе. Будет легко, — сказал он Венди неделю назад, когда было распределение тем и дней выступления. — Весь наш город населён приматами. Южный Парк — это их ареал». Венди тогда сурово нахмурилась, сказала, что Стэн слишком уж негативно думает о своём окружении, что ему стоит пересмотреть своё отношение к жизни, — но она так и не поняла, что он уже пересмотрел.

Потому что, хотя позже, в средней школе, они с Венди и пробовали быть вместе «по-серьёзному», с поцелуями (когда Стэн перестал блевать от одной только мысли, конечно) и петтингом, она так и не узнала, что это — его метафора, заменившая всюду ему мерещившиеся аж с четвёртого класса куски дерьма. Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что не узнала не только она, но и вообще никто, кроме Кайла, — потому что это слишком личное.

— Чел, всё нормально, — махнул рукой тогда — им было по тринадцать — Кайл. — Хотя мне и жаль, что ты считаешь меня приматом… это всё-таки лучше, чем каждое утро закидываться бухлом, чтобы жизнь казалась более-менее сносной. Я рад, что ты нашёл способ справляться.

— Нет, Кей, — возразил в ответ Стэн. — Тебя — не считаю.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы с тобой — единственные нормальные люди в Южном Парке.

Это была неправда — ведь и Кайла, положа руку на сердце, нормальным назвать сложно, — но сказать вертевшееся на языке «Потому что ты — это ты» что-то помешало. Кайл, наверное, понял, что Стэн недоговаривал, но настаивать, к счастью, не стал.

— Как думаешь, Картман и правда хочет тебя завалить? — спрашивает Стэн после школы на Старковом пруду, надеясь, что его голос звучит естественно. Они лежат у воды, задвинув огромный болт на грязь вокруг; волосы Кайла окружают его голову, словно оранжевый нимб, и Стэн в очередной раз радуется, что ещё только сентябрь, так что кудри, вечно так и напрашивающиеся на то, чтобы в них запустили пальцы, не скрыты под шапкой.

Кайл равнодушно пожимает плечами:

— Не знаю. — А затем добавляет: — И, если честно, мне насрать.

Стэн знает Кайла отлично, так что видит, что ему и вправду насрать. А значит — на хуй Картмана.

Позже они, как и всегда, то говорят обо всём на свете, то подолгу молчат, и в обоих состояниях Стэну хорошо. Просто потому что, ну… это же Кайл. И Стэна вновь пронзает острая горечь: смогут ли они так же, пусть и не на Старковом пруду, а где-нибудь ещё (да неважно где) лежать вместе через год? Куда после окончания школы занесёт Кайла? Куда занесёт самого Стэна?

— Ты решил, куда будешь документы подавать? — спрашивает он в какой-то момент, краем сознания отмечая, что слово в слово дублирует вопрос, который сегодня утром задавали ему самому. Который, вообще-то, дичайше бесит.

Кайл откликается после небольшой паузы:

— Я хочу совершить что-то значимое, Стэнни. Я хочу, чтобы мир стал лучше и чтобы я сам приложил к этому руку. Я ещё не выбрал конкретное место, но я могу выбрать… себя.

Кайл снова молчит. Пододвигается ближе к Стэну, смотрит из-под полуопущенных рыжих ресниц. И наконец заговаривает: 

— А ты?

Стэн обещал, что не будет всё время спасать Кайла, и у него — хотя и не всегда — получается. Однако это не значит ведь, что он не может просто быть рядом, верно? И к тому же — Кайлу, наверное, и не нужно, чтобы Стэн его спасал, но это нужно самому Стэну. Точнее — просто, если вдруг что, иметь такую возможность.

— Тебя, — отвечает Стэн, тоже придвинувшись к Кайлу поближе и перехватив его руку. — Я выбираю тебя.

«Если у меня будет выбор между пиццей и тобой, я выбираю тебя. Если у меня будет выбор между футболом и тобой, я выбираю тебя. Если у меня будет выбор между учёбой в Лос-Анджелесе и тобой, я выбираю тебя».

Кайл приподнимает правый уголок губ в лёгкой удивлённой улыбке и поглаживает ладонь Стэна большим пальцем.

Последовавший за этим короткий поцелуй почему-то никого из них не удивляет — как будто они целовались до этого уже тысячу раз, хотя такого точно ещё не происходило (уж это бы Стэн запомнил). Хотя с другой стороны — они и так с самого детства по-всякому друг к другу прикасаются, так с чего бы губами к губам быть исключением?

Наверное, позже им придётся об этом поговорить. Но это позже — не сейчас.

Сам-то Стэн знает, чего хочет, — теперь вот, кажется, осознал. Но помимо этого он знает и то, что, если Кайл и предпочтёт больше не перешагивать эфемерную грань и остаться ему просто другом, пусть и суперлучшим, они всё равно сохранят эту близость. Потому что они — одно целое, будь это дружба или нечто большее. Потому что, выбирая между всеми поцелуями мира и Кайлом, Стэн выбирает Кайла. И тогда он просто будет с улыбкой вспоминать тот единственный поцелуй, который ему посчастливилось сейчас урвать.

Если честно, Стэн подозревает, что любой другой город, не только Южный Парк, тоже населён приматами. Если честно, Стэн сам по своей сути — тоже примат. Однако рядом с Кайлом он всё-таки умудряется оставаться человеком, а это чего-то да стоит.


End file.
